Marina in the Middle
by dirty-icing
Summary: After running away from home; ashamed of what she had became, Marina Salvatore is back in Mystic Falls after learning that her brothers have been alive all along and are now vampires. Klaus/oc
1. back home

**Marina in the Middle**

**chapter one: back home**

Hey all. this has been swimming in my head for quite some tome now and now I am finally putting it to use. Enjoy. Also I do not own the vampire diaries. Sadly. Very sad.

_Summary-After running away from home; ashamed of what she had became, Marina Salvatore is back in Mystic Falls after learning that her brothers have been alive all along and are now vampires. Klaus/oc_

* * *

Walking through the woods has always been my thing. Until it led to my untimely death, but after years had passed I had taken up walking in the woods again. I was a different person now then I was some hundred years ago. Now I could fight...or run from mostly anything that came my way. Which still didn't give me comfort to what I became after wanting to have a night of bliss.

I was only a few miles from Mystic Falls, the place I once called home. The closer I got the more the memories became real like I was still just a naive 20 year old. I tightened my grip on my back pack strap. I could still smell the blood from my clothes that I had worn not too long ago. The whole inside of my bag was probably smeared with blood. I just had to be hungry when a father and son were out fishing. I really tried this time not to kill, but I hadn't eaten in days and I knew I looked more dead then usual.

Normally I tried to stick to the vampires only, but more times then often I would equally have that hunger for alive and warm flesh. Vampires only settled my hunger, but humans not only filled me but also made me look more alive and normal looking.

After a light jog, I made it to the sign that said "welcome to Mystic Falls." I tilted my head. I could already tell the difference from the old Mystic Falls to the new. I wanted to see the old buildings, and see people in the horse carriages and people I knew walking up and down the dirt streets. I sighed and started to run. Might as well get this over with instead of being scared of them for the rest of my life.

* * *

I arrived in a neighborhood. More of the upper class scale of the town. Karen, a witch, one of my old friends moved to Mystic falls a few years ago. She was going to be leaving soon because of all this stuff that had been happening. She was giving me her house to stay in until I could work up the courage to go up to my brothers house. Well my old house. This is sad. Can't even go to my home without feeling like a loser. I wonder who missed me more. Damon, my older brother or my younger brother, Stefan.

Before I could knock, the door swung open and Karen hopped out embracing me in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said excitedly.

"Yeah me too...kind of." She game me a small smile.

"Come on, don't be like that. Not when we have some where to be tonight." I gave her a puzzling look.

"Where do _we have to be?" _

"Not too long ago I received a letter to go to this ball."

"I just got here. I didn't expect to be going anywhere. And I mean _anywhere. _If you get where I'm going with this."

"There is a slim chance of them two being there. Even if they do show up- you're fast. Just run out and head here. I'll even let you hold onto the key."

"Karen...no," I said walking past her.

"What is that smell," she said closing the door behind her.

"Do you really want to know?" She shrugged.

"Only one thing comes to mind, and you do still look a little...tired."

"Ha, that's a nice way of putting it. I'm sure I still look like shit."

"Nothing a little bath and make up can't fix," she said walking past me and going up the stairs. I followed after still not sure of going to this party.

"Karen, I'm serious. I can't go. I'm not even the party type."

"Ball," she said correcting me. There's a difference." She turned to the right with me still hot on her tail.

"How and who just gets somewhere and then all of a sudden goes to some lame party?"

"Ball." She walked into a pretty decent sized room. The room was in some serious need of therapy from being too pink. I like pink, but this was too much.

"And besides It's lame to be a plus one. I really rather just be... the one. Plus one in tow. Especially to a party."

"Ball and you care too much about what other people think. I'm sure they'd be too drunk to even notice." She walked into the bathroom while I looked out the window.

"Jeez, thanks. Who's par...ball is it?" She came back out with a basket of different bottles of shampoo and soap. She gave me a 'don't freak out' look.

"This family...of, okay don't freak out. Vampires."

"Karen!"

"Don't freak out."

"Karen!"

"Marina. It's fine. Not like you would want to eat one of them. They're special."

"Special," I asked folding my arms. "How. Is one a princess? Because last time I checked I have fed on a duke. I'm sure my urges wouldn't care if it were the Queen of England. And what, what is all that?" She set down the basket and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Look. They're part of the reason why I want to leave and why there are so many things happening all of a sudden." I tilted my head in wonder, but didn't undo my arms. "They are Original vampires and are very, very hard to kill. And whatever is there to kill them isn't even around anymore. So pretty much they can't die. I don't know about eating one of them, but I think they would snap your neck before you could take a bite out of them."

"Originals? Only heard these stories. Didn't think they'd be here out of every place there is." I unfolded my arms and sat on the bed.

"Marina, you need to come with me to see who you're going to be dealing with if you're going to stay here. Both of your brothers have gotten mixed up with them. I don't want it to be a surprise when they show up on your door step because of your siblings if you ever do chose to talk to them." I nodded my head.

"And also it'll be a favor to me for telling you that your two beloved brothers were here."

"Fine, fine. I'll go to the stupid party!"

"It's a ball!"

* * *

So what did you think? Good, bad, annoying? Please tell me in a comment.

next chapter we will be venturing into the ball. So get your dresses and suits ready. Longer chapter up next along with Klaus.


	2. the partyball

**Marina in the Middle**

**chapter two: the party...Ball**

Hey all. this has been swimming in my head for quite some tome now and now I am finally putting it to use. Enjoy. Also I do not own the vampire diaries. Sadly. Very sad.

_Summary-After running away from home; ashamed of what she had became, Marina Salvatore is back in Mystic Falls after learning that her brothers have been alive all along and are now vampires. Klaus/oc_

* * *

I don't know what I was thinking coming to this party. For some reason I was thinking of loud music and drunk people dancing, but no. The music was soft classical music my father would have like to listen to. Everyone was in their groups mingling with each other sipping on their glass of wine or champagne or whatever it was they were serving. Karen left me to go find someone to talk about some sort of business. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

I've been in the bathroom for the past 30 minutes. I didn't know anyone in this town and didn't want to seem like a loser just standing in a corner watching everyone while they had a good time. That and I was trying to avoid my brothers. We had been here almost three hours. I looked in the mirror. I didn't look like myself with all this makeup. Not a lot really. Just some eyeliner, mascara, and a bit of blush. None of these I ever wore on a normal day. I was just one of those plane Jane, just not tonight. Karen had curled my hair into tight curls and then did it into a half up half down style. She picked out a deep purple evening dress that had thin straps. It wasn't form fitting, thank god, but had a nice flow to it when I walked. I was happy that it would make me stand out as much. I really just wanted to blend in with everyone.

The door opened and I stepped away from the mirror. In walked a very pretty blonde girl. She was tall, but also a vampire. I could smell the dead coming from her.

"Hello there." She had a sweet little British accent. "Hiding out in the bathroom are we?"

"No just...I have no idea," I said not really knowing how to react to her. She tilted her head with a small smile on her face.

"hmm. If you're done sulking here, you should come hang out with me." Well wasn't she a friendly one. Or maybe someone with a plan. She had a gleam in her eyes like she was up to something.

"Why? Already have something in mind? Is that why you're asking me?"

"Smart. Even better. If you could just do me this tiny favor that would be great. It involves a little blonde idiot and if you do a good job, I'll own you one. Any time and anything you need done. I'll do it." Wow, she must really have issues with this person. Though I really don't want to get in the middle of any vampire problems. Then again, her little favor could come in handy down the road.

"Okay," I said shaking my head. "I'll help out with your problem." Her smile got bigger and she grabbed my arm and pulled me out the bathroom.

"So we're clear," I said trying to keep up with her. "you're not the blonde idiot, right?"

"Ohh, a little comedian. Stick with me girly and we may even become friends." Me friends with a vampire? Oh how ironic.

"what is it that you'd like with this..."

"She's like a bug on the bottom of my shoe that I can't scrape off. I don't like her being around my brother either." We were outside under the night sky. who'd think on a night like this I'd be doing a favor for this vampire girl.

"I need a distraction so I can lure him away from her."

"Umm-" before I could get a decent word out, she pulled out a knife, where she hid that I'll never know, and cut my wrist. I backed away and doubled over in pain as I felt my blood drip down my arm. The pain started to numb down just as fast as the pain came. I wound began to heal as the girl grabbed me and stared at me in shock.

"But...but you're not a vampire."

"No," I said as I broke her neck. "No I'm not." I looked at her body as it lay on the ground.

"Marina?" I turned around and saw Karen.

"She just tried to kill me. The bitch slit my wrist." I was normally a calm person, but when my life feels threatened I'd kill anyone before I let them kill me. Anyone.

"She's one of the original vampires."

"I don't care. I'd devour her before she gets another chance to breath," I said as I started to bend down to grab her by her long hair.

"You can't eat an original. It'll kill you."

"What," I asked letting go of her hair and stood up.

"There is only one way to kill them and sadly to say you can't eat them. Even if you ate them whole, there is no way that you'd survive. Your body would be forced to throw them back up. Well you wouldn't really be killed since the only way to kill you is to stab you in the heart, but you'd be in so much pain you'd beg for your death.'

"what if I just took a chunk of her?" I really wasn't having it that I couldn't really do anything to her after what she just did. My revenge meter was too high for that. Karen complicated for a few seconds.

"Yeah you could do that. She would eventually heal over though it would take a little longer then if she had been stabbed or cut." I was about to take a bite out of her till Karen ruined it.

"Marina, no. Lets just go. Just leave her. We don't have time for this."

"Too late," I snarled as my mouth got wider and teeth became sharp and jagged. This really wasn't my ideal look, but it helped to frightened my prey even more which in turn made me hungrier and more enjoyable.

"Almost everyone is gone, it's time to go. I thought you wanted to leave as soon as possible." I did bite the girl, but not enough to rip her flesh from her body. I just held part of her shoulder in my mouth. I was about to let go when I saw a body fall from above which startled me and I ended up biting her anyway. I ripped the piece that was hanging from her shoulder and ate. To say the least she at least tasted good considering she was over 1000.

"Damn it Marina."

"Who was that," I said having my face turn back to normal. I looked over at the body laying on the ground then all of a sudden another form came tumbling down and landed right near the pathetic body on the ground. The man snapped the others neck. I gasped as people ran out the house. Everything just happened so fast.

"Damon, are you crazy?" I froze. As the man named Damon turned around, it was the same Damon as my brother Damon. I looked over at Stefan and he looked over at me.

"Maybe a little." I looked at Damon and he looked back at me.

"You," I heard the blond that I had just bit. "Look at what she did. Oww. If this didn't hurt so much, I'd kill you!"

"Damon," Stefan said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, me. Your little sister has returned."

"Sister," some girl with brown hair questioned. "You never told me you had a sister."

"Didn't think it was worth mentioning since she was...dead," said Stefan.

"Well, it seems things just got interesting."

"Shut up, Klaus. She just tried to eat me!"

"I thought you wanted my help? Not take me outside and try to kill me."

"Yeah when i though you were just some human."

"Yeah well you thought wrong sweetie. Come at me again and I'll make sure I eat you whole."

"Eat her whole? What does that mean," asked Damon.

"I"m going home. I have to go." This was too much. I was scared, defensive

"Wait." Stefan grabbed my arm and in defense I swung at him and knocked him into the bushes by the door and vanished. I felt a little bad for leaving Karen with a bunch of vampires, but she could handle herself.

* * *

Damon grabbed a still startled Karen and held her firmly.

"You got some explaining to do."


End file.
